lincoln vs high school
by zoman
Summary: High school. you will be judged by your appearance, you will be betrayed by your freinds, drama will fill your head with anxiety, where your heart will be broken multiple times, where you will make freinds and enemies, where you will get into fights physically and verbally, where six hours of your day will be wasted and where your dreams die HAVE A GOOD FOUR YEARS LINCOLN LOUD!
1. year 1 day 1

**Day 1**

I walked onto the bus and sat down next to Clyde.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Lincoln.

"So how was summer" I asked?

"Same old same old" Clyde said.

"Same" Lincoln said.

"Hey um" Clyde hesitated, "Um is it true that you tried- tried to commit suicide" Clyde said.

I looked down. "Um yeah it's true" I said.

Im not gona lie middle school was pretty ruff, I was bullied by a kid named Chandler, He shoved me in my locker he beat me up, he called me all these dumb names like albino and crap like that. That's when as if on cue (he was probably eavesdropping) Chandler came up. He sat down next to me.

"Hey albino I overheard I think you should've stuck with that whole suicide thing because there is a saying about how you finish what you start and im pretty sure a lot of people would've liked it better that way" Chandler said.

I looked down again. "Oh and here we made this for you over the summer" Chandler said.

He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Cya later" Chandler said.

"Don't read it" Clyde said.

I looked at Clyde then back to the note. I opened the paper. A ton of people wrote hateful things to me like go kill yourself loser. About 25 people wrote in here and the note whole note and it couldn't have been written by Chandler because it wasn't in his sloppy handwriting. I started to cry softly.

"You ok" Lincoln Clyde asked.

"Yeah I am" I said.

Im not gona cry on the bus I thought to myself, especially not on the first day of high school. A couple minutes later the bus pulled up to the high school. I got off the bus followed by Clyde. We looked around and the first thing I noticed was a Lotus Elise (it's a type of British sports car). Me and Clyde walked up to the car. A kid who was probably my age (13) got out. He was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt with buttons and a brown backpack.

"Thanks for dropping me off dad holla" he said. I noticed he had a British accent.

"So these your dad's wheels" I asked.

"They are until im 16 so looking forward to it" he said.

"I'm Lincoln" I said shaking his hand.

"George" he said.

"Clyde" Clyde said.

"Pleasured to make your acquaintance" George said.

"So we gona go inside or we gona talk out here in the cold" Clyde said.

clyde was right it was pretty cold for autumn. So me, Clyde, and George all went into the highschool. We walked into the auditorium and saw that all the grades where there. We walked and found 3 empty seats.

"Probably orientation" George said.

"Probably" Clyde said.

That is when somebody walked on stage. They where black had dreads and where wearing gold chains he wore a black shirt black jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Yo what up" he said, "I be yo new school principle I am Zackson". "But I also be the famous rap artist R shine" Zackson continued, "you can catch my mix tape on DVD which is being sold in the student store, now Ima go and yo vice principle gona come out who I am told is way more responsible than I am".

He then walked off stage and another person came on. He looked really familiar too familiar in fact he looked exactly like principle Huggins.

"Hello everyone I am vice principle Huggins and welcome to royal woods high, daily planners are being sold at the student store and you will be called up to get your schedule at the table over there". Then he walked off.

 **Time skip brought to you by the harvester**

Me, George and Clyde all walked into the classroom.

"So what type of teacher are we getting" Clyde said?

"What do you mean by what type" George asked?

"Well there are three types of teacher"s I said.

"Uptight" Clyde started listing, "easy going and lastly crazy".

"Yeah I've had a bit of crazy teachers in Brittan" George said.

I sat in the middle of Clyde and George and the teacher came in.

"uh-huh look at yall coming in late class started at 7:59 it's 8:00, you know what I ain't going to punish you because it's the first day, but Nextime you wont be as lucky, now welcome to English class" the teacher said. I think we got crazy I whispered to George.

 **Time skip brought to you by blarney the dinosaur**

My head was lying on my desk I was so tired (probably because I was so bored). I made it through English, history, math and I was in science.

"11:59, Man that clock could not go any slower" I whispered to Clyde.

"I know it feels like im going crazy" Clyde whispered.

The bell finally rang. Me Clyde and George all ran out of science class. While we were walking down the hallway the principle came over the intercom.

"Ight ladies and gentlemen the student store is now open and you will be able to purchase my mix tape".

"Hey you guys go to lunch I got to go do something real quick" I said.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about picking up his mix tape" Clyde said.

"Oh but I am" I said.

After I picked up his mix tape I walked over to the cafeteria and I would've sat with Clyde and George but the table they sat at was full I ended up sitting at a table with only one other person. She was a girl with blonde hair put into a braid and glasses. She wore a grey hoodie, blue jeans and timberline boots.

"Hey you might want to duck" she said.

I did and then a milk flew past and probably would've hit me on the head. I got back up.

"How did you-" I was cut off.

"I'm psychic" she said.

"Really your psychic" I said.

"Yes I am" she said.

"Prove it" I said.

"I know you bought the principles mix tape and I know it has 4 songs bloodrain, moonshine, and dead forest".

I took out the mix tape and written on the front of the CD where the titles and she got every single one right.

"Ok I believe you" I said, "so what's your name" I asked.

"Emma" she said.

"Well very nice to meet you Emma" I said.

"Um you might want to duck again" Emma said.

I did and a book past where I was sitting.

I sat back up.

"Was that a-" I was cut off again.

"Yes that was a book" Emma said.

I looked to my left (which was the direction all this stuff was thrown in) and of course chandler and his friends where sitting there.

"I'll be back" I said.

I got up from the table and walked over to chandler.

"What the heck is wrong with you" I said.

Chandler got up and walked up to me.

"Nothing is wrong with me but there is something wrong with you" chandler said, "you are a loser who has no friends and sits around all day reading comic books doing nothing with his life".

"I have friend's chandler" I said.

"Yeah us now please shut up" George said.

George and Clyde were standing next to me.

"Wow its true the British really are polite" Chandler said.

George rolled up his sleeves.

"Not as polite as you think" George yelled!

"Calm down, calm down" Clyde said.

"You know what guys lets go sit out in the hallway" Clyde said "where we wont be bothered".

All three of us walked out but George ran back in to grab his tray which had about 28 tatter tots.

When he walked back out me and Clyde looked at him.

"What I like tater tots" George said.

We sat on the floor.

"Guys I think chandler might be right" I said.

"Lincoln you aren't a loser" Clyde said.

"Not about that about me not getting anything done with my life" I said, "I don't know what I want to be when I grow up and im already 13".

"Lincoln you're only 13 you don't have to know yet" Clyde said.

"I guess you're right" I said.

The next class was pretty boring but the last class had to be my favorite. **ART.** After that it was time to go home. So my first day of high school wasn't the best but it wasn't that bad either. Im sure their will be more drama to come but for now that's it.

 **Nextime on Lincoln vs high school**

Lynn was standing at the sign up sheet for basketball. That's weird theirs no sign up sheet for the girls team. That's because their isn't one the person behind Lynn said. well what are you gona do I asked? She then signed her name on the boys basketball team.

 **Later**

Who's the team captain Lynn asked the coach. The coach pointed to chandler. Im Lynn your new shooting guard. Really you look like our new bench warmer chandler said.


	2. Year 1 day 14

**Day 14**

Me and Lynn walked up to the high school. "I do not get why we have to go to high school on a Saturday" I said.

"I told you I need to sign up for basketball" Lynn said.

"Okay and I needed to come because" I asked.

"Well it might sound sappy but I wanted my only brother to be here for me when I make the team" Lynn said.

"You're right it is sappy I said". She punched me in the arm. We walked into the high school and it was a line of 3 people.

"Wow not many people signing up this year" I said.

"Oh please we just got here early" Lynn said. After waiting in a line for a minute (literally a minute) Lynn made it to the sign up sheet. She looked at the page then flipped it over.

"That's weird theirs no sign up sheet for the girls team" Lynn said.

"That's because their isn't one the person behind" Lynn said.

"Well what are you gona do" I asked.

She put her name on the boys basketball sign up sheet.

 **Time skip brought to you by funny business. Inc**

It had been 2 hours since tryouts and me and Lynn where still waiting to see who made the team. The coach finally put up the sheet of who was on the team. Me and Lynn walked over to it. Lynn had made the team and was now the new shooting guard. Lynn then walked over to the coach.

"Hey who's the team captain" Lynn asked?

The coach pointed over to chandler (why does it always have to be chandler).

"Hey im Lynn your new shooting guard" Lynn said.

"Really you look like our new bench warmer" Chandler said.

"Oh hey it's albino" chandler said.

"Did he just call you albino" Lynn said.

"Yes he did" I said.

"So did you read my note" Chandler asked.

"What note" Lynn asked.

"I'll tell you about it later" I said.

"Did you see how one of your friends signed it" Chandler said.

"Yeah right" I said.

"Its true im not lying" Chandler said.

I thought about how crazy it would be to believe chandler but then again I told my friends about some pretty embarrassing and dumb stuff over the years and it would be sorta easy to see why they would sign the card. I looked at Lynn then at chandler then back at Lynn and then I ran out of the school gym and straight home.

I ran into Leni and Lori's bedroom which was now my bedroom since both of them moved out. I ran over to the desk and opened the drawer where I put the note and opened it and looked at all the signatures and I found the name of one of my friends. It was Liam. I took out my phone and went over to the group text me, George and Clyde set up.

 **GROUP TEXT**

 **Me: you guys there**

 **Clyde: Im here**

 **George: me too**

 **Me: guys we have a Code 18**

 **George: a code 18**

 **Me: oh right you don't know the codes**

 **Clyde: a code 18 is one of our friends has betrayed one of us. WAIT we have a code 18!**

 **Me: Yes it was Liam**

 **Clyde: Liam! Liam has been our friend for years**

 **Me: Yeah he signed the card I got from chandler**

 **George: what card**

 **Clyde: I'll tell you about it later**

 **Me: I think we should confront him**

 **Clyde: I don't know**

 **George: Im with Lincoln**

 **Clyde: Fine I'll come but I leave at the first sign of danger**

 **George: So where is this Liam**

 **Clyde: He's at Gus's games and grub**

 **Me: Alright no time to waste let's go**

I folded the note and put it in my pocket and then ran out of my room and down to Gus's games and grub. I ran and I saw that Clyde and George where already there. I ran over to them and Liam was standing right in front of them.

"So Lincoln you have something to tell me" Liam said.

"Yeah" I said as I pulled the note out of my pocket and unfolded it.

"You wrote do the world a favor and kill yourself loser and signed your name" I said.

"Yeah Benedict Arnold" Clyde said.

"Well I can't help the truth you have some of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life, im surprised you even have friends" Liam said.

"Im surprised we even where friends" I said.

"Come on guys lets go" Clyde said.

Me, George and Clyde left Gus's games and grub and sat on the steps of the sidewalk outside.

"Im sorry you had to lose your friend" George said.

"Oh I didn't I just realized I never had one" I said.

 **Nextime on Lincoln vs high school**

I walked into the principles office. You wanted to see me I said. Yes I saw your video on youtube I think you are a good rapper Zackson said. Really I said. how would you like to join me in making my new rap song.


End file.
